Amor viejo y nuevo a la luz de la luna
by ninllot
Summary: (historia #2,75) esto empieza desde el capitulo 12 de "tambores y cantos de guerra": la princesa luna va al territorio de los apaches luna llena acompañada por el pequeño pipsqueak para reclamar aquello que es suyo... su felicidad arrebatada. youtube: /watch?v Vcebw6vZdWU


**antes que todo, si se preguntan porque puse amor entre luna y pip deinmediato es por un tema filosófico personal, e sido discriminado lo suficiente por mi color de piel como para poder ver hasta que punto se debe ver algo sosialmente rechazado como para saber que es realmente bueno y que no, y realmente me llego las palabras "donde reina el amor sobran las leyes".**

**espero difruten este one shot y me dejen reviews con una opinion del fic separada de esta refleccion, disfrutenlo.**

**p.d.: por si se lo preguntan por lo de mi color, soy indigena**

* * *

Amor viejo y nuevo a la luz de la luna

Cuando la princesa de la noche estuvo en paz con el lobo que asemejaba a su único hijo su corazón se lleno de alegría al saber que alguien en el mondo la amaría por ser quien es, alguien más que pipsqueak y su hermana la amaba, un pueblo que la amaba como una madre, como equestria veía a celestia, un pueblo que la amara.

Federación tribal

El patriarca estaba atendiendo a una pareja de lobos quienes lo fueron a ver para tener su sabio consejo –bien, lo bueno de su relación es que comparten sus sentimientos sin guardar nada, pero lo malo…. Es que se desprecian-

El lobo pone una pata sobre la de su esposa –ohh te odio cariño-

Esta contesta viéndolo y hablando con romanticismo -y yo a ti… tanto que apenas y puedo soportarlo-

El patriarca se masajea la sien con una pata –esto es todos los días, espero que algo pase que valga la pena ser patriarca-

Canterlot:

Un zepelín se acercaba al palacio hasta posarse sobre una torre donde la princesa de la noche esperaba junto a pipsqueak y delante de una gran cantidad de maletas mientras el transporte aterrizaba delante de ella -¿seguro que quieres ir conmigo?-

-por supuesto, tú eres mi princesa favorita-

La princesa sonríe y acaricia su nariz con la del potro –me gusta escuchar eso- ambos se quedan así durante un lindo momento, pero al ambos abrir los ojos se dan cuanta que los guardias de luna los veían con cara de asco y desconcierto.

Amos al darse cuenta abren los ojos como platos separándose de golpe y vendo a otro lado –ga… gracias princesa tenia…. Ah, un….. Poco de polvo en la nariz- dice el potro mientras se limpiaba la nariz.

Él zepelín termina de aterrizar y abre la escotilla dándoles paso a la princesa y el potro, luna levanta las maletas con su magia y entre con ellas a la nave y cuando los guardias iban a entrar la princesa se voltea levantando un casco en señal de alto –gracias mis leales guardias, pero me temo que su presencia será mal recibida por los nativos, asique mejor quédense aquí-

Ambos se ven antes de ver a luna –pero majestad, podría ser peligroso-

-yo se cuidarme gracias- dicho esto sierra la escotilla con su magia quedando sola con pip.

-gracias por venir amor-

-lo que sea por mi princesa favorita-

El zepelín despegaba mientras el piloto que era un pegaso bajaba volando de este, el zepelín se dirigía al norte, al territorio de los luna llena solo con dos tripulantes.

Federación tribal

El patriarca gris asió estaba moliendo llevas como de costumbre en su tipi hasta que alguien entro de improviso –hola patriarca- decía un muy anciano lobo blanco vestido con un penacho tan largo que se arrastraba por el piso.

-última estrella- dice impresionado el anciano gris dejando el tazón con las hiervas a un lado -¿a qué debo tu visita?-

-(suspiro) tuve una visión, una visita que hemos esperado hace muchísimo tiempo llegara, tarde, pero llegara, asique asegúrate de que los cazadores de la zona no ataquen a nadie que se acerque a la tribu, porque esta visita llegara a esta tribu y debe ser bienvenida al igual que mi padre lo predijo hace décadas cuando llegaste tú-

En el zepelín

Pipsqueak estaba en el timón de la nave mientras luna estaba en cubierta dejando a su cabello nebular moverse con el viento mientras miraba con melancolía a su alrededor a las ciudades que se veían a lo lejos.

-tanto que ha pasado- decía con tristeza –todo lo que he perdido desde que fui desterrada, la fundación de muchas ciudades y pueblos, fiestas…- baja la cabeza con melancolía –y el tiempo con mi hermana- levanta la cabeza mirando al estribor, al lado contrario de las ciudades mirando un gran bosque que se extendía pareciendo no tener fin –pero ahora espero recuperar algo que perdi hace mucho…. A mi descendencia-

Esa noche

La princesa subía la luna miraba las hermosas estrellas que ayudaba a que los demás las vieran pensando si será bien recibida o no, el zepelín ya estaba nivelado y en control automático volando en dirección norte y no era necesario que el pequeño potro lo condujera y se avía ido a dormir.

A princesa fue al camarote para hacer lo mismo, pero en cuento abrió la puerta vio al pequeño potro durmiendo sobre la gran cama en una forma que a cualquiera le conmovería por lo adorable, pero a luna le causo algo distinto. Su cara se ruborizo enseguida viendo al potro que para ella era sumamente atractivo y en esa forma tan adorable lo era todavía más.

Enseguida ella cerró la puerta detrás de ella quedándose fuera de la habitación con la espalda pegada a la puerta mientras se deslizaba por ella para terminar sentada en el piso aun con la cara toda roja y aterrada al mismo tempo –cálmate, cálmate, es solo un potro, es solo un potro- se golpea con el casco en la cabeza repetidamente mientras se repetía a sí misma con cada golpe –un potro, un potro, un potro, un potro- da un largo suspiro de su aliento que se llega a ver en forma de vapor por la gran temperatura que tenia -¿Cómo me llegue a enamorar de alguien tan joven?- abre levemente la puerta para ver como el potrillo se revolcaba en la cama mientras soñaba –me pregunto cuánto tiempo estaré así por él-

Y en efecto, esta no era la primera vez que veía al pony como un posible candidato para algo más que solo besos. Este ardor de la princesa por el potro llevaba varias semanas sin saber porque era o como enfrentarlo.

Se cubrió los ojos con los cascos respirando agitadamente y tratando de calmarse, pero un ruido como de algo golpeado el zepelín le hiso quitar los cascos de su cara, una gran cantidad de esos mismos sonidos llamaron su atención parándose de inmediato y yendo a la cubierta a todo galope. Al llegar a ella vio como el zepelín era atravesado por una gran cantidad de flechas atadas a cuerdas que lo jalaban abajo cada vez más cerca de los arboles.

Federación tribal

El patriarca dormía tranquilamente enrollado sobre sí mismo como cualquier lobo hasta que los gritos de guerra afuera lo despertaron –(bostezo) que rallos es eso- este se levanta y ve como una gran cantidad de cazadores llegaban a la tribu con un gran zepelín jalándolo de las cuerdas que lo sostenían gracias a las flechas encarnadas en este -¿Qué está pasando?-

-patriarca- dice un lobo blanco acercándosele –hemos capturado uno de los globos de los pelajes de arcoíris en nuestras tierras, apesta a esos equinos-

-¿ya revisaron si había alguien arriba?- dice el viejo lobo gris viendo el transporte.

-¿los pelajes de arcoíris se suben en ellos?- el anciano lo queda mirando con una ceja alzada -¿enserio?-

De detrás del globo que elevaba al zepelín estaba la princesa luna escondida volando fuera de la vista de los lobos mientras el potrillo que la acompañaba se sujetaba de su cuello –creo debería presentarme formalmente- decía la princesa susurrando.

-¿crees sea una buena idea?- responde el potrillo en voz baja.

-claro pipsqueak, tranquilo es cosa de diplomacia, de la cual yo sé mucho- decía con orgullo antes de volar sobre el globo y pararse sobre él aun con pipsqueak en su lomo, se aclara la garganta lista para usar su voz real, inhala y deja salir las palabras -¡MIEMBROS DE LA FEDERACION TRIBAL!- todos los lobos se asustaron por la sorpresa y por instinto disparan al mismo tiempo las flechas que tenían a la pata a la fuente de esa voz que los sorprendió.

La princesa de milagro alcanzo a poner un escudo con su magia mientras las flechas golpeaban fuerte contra este y otras le daban al globo desinflándolo y haciendo caer a la princesa y al potro enredándose en este mientras el zepelín golpeaba el suelo y se ladeaba dejando el desinflado globo y a ambos ponis enredados en el sobre el suelo de tierra.

-¿princesa estas ahí?- preguntaba asustado el potro entre la tela del globo.

-tranquilo aquí voy- hace brillar su cuerno haciendo desaparecer el globo, al ver al potro sano y salvo da una sonrisa, pero el sonido de pasos detrás de ella le quitan la sonrisa, se voltea y se encuentra con un pony celeste tensando un arco apuntándole a la cara con una flecha.

El pony entrecerraba los ojos listo para disparar en caso de que la princesa siquiera prendiera su cuerno –baja ese arco quien camina entre nosotros- dice el patriarca acercándosele a lo que este obedeció.

La princesa luna se puso de pie y corrió al potrillo para levantarlo con los cascos viendo si estaba herido -¿estás bien pipsqueak?-

-lo estoy princesa… pero creo que no mucho tiempo- se da cuenta que son rodeados por muchos lobos que caminaban en círculos a su alrededor mostrando los colmillos.

Entre ellos pasa un lobo gris vestido con un penacho con plumas de fénix y otras elegantes cosas que la princesa había visto en la foto de su hijo –princesa luna de equestria, ¿a que debemos su visita en la federación tribal?-

Esta se pone de pie, se arregla la melena y dice formalmente parada delante del lobo que tenia las mismas dimensiones que un lobo de madera -¿es así como tratan a sus invitados?-

-no, los tratamos con mucha hospitalidad, pero con todo respeto no la hemos invitado-

-a… pu… pues… yo….-

El patriarca da una sonrisa y levanta una pata a un lado de su cara callándola –no se preocupe princesa, la hospitalidad no es solo para los invitados- se voltea a la tribu que ya salían muchos miembros de esta armados ante el ruido –esta es la princesa luna de equestria, es bienvenida entre nosotros, vuelvan a seguir durmiendo aquí no pasa nada- todos los lobos volvieron dudosos a sus tipis mientras los cazadores caminaban al patriarca -¿pudieron cazar algo?-

-no patriarca, creo tendremos que volver a cambiar nuestro asentamiento siguiendo a las manadas, si tan solo el jefe Gerónimo estuviera aquí, el sabe más sobre el comportamiento de los animales-

-el jefe esta en el sur en la zona helada hasta que termine su invierno, se quedo mucho tiempo ahí con el príncipe is y ahora sus viejos huesos no soportarían el frio, volverá con el deshielo tranquilo vallan a cazar una vez mas y si no encuentran nada emigraremos- el cazador asiente y corre por el bosque con todos los cazadores incluyendo al pony siguiéndolo.

-am… gracias por la bienvenida patriarca, pero creo que nuestras habitaciones ya no están en buenas condiciones- se voltea al zepelín tirado, inclinado y lleno de flechas a su lado, el cual se cae terminando completamente volteado para desarmarse en muchas tablas -ya no los asen como antes-

Ya los ponies y el patriarca estaban sentados dentro del tipi de este último cerca de la fogata –y dígame princesa, ¿a qué debo su visita? ¿Quiere crear un tratado de comercio?-

-no patriarca… es algo más personal- dice bajando la mirada.

Este la mira sonriendo como solo un anciano lo aria –pues dígame majestad, estoy aquí para escuchar- a princesa levanto la mirada y a medida que narraba la historia de su destierro y su relación con la tribu luna llena la sonrisa del patriarca se borro.

-y esa es la historia patriarca-

Este no termina de reaccionar hasta después de un momento –¿en… entonces po…. Podría decirse que has vu… vuelto con tu familia no es así?-

-pues…- baja la cabeza –no sé si me quieran entre ustedes- siente una pata en su hombro y ve al lobo sonriéndole.

-tranquila, te amaran- esta se seca las lagrimas mientras sonríe ilusionada y el patriarca la suelta –pero eso será mañana, ahora quédense a dormir aquí que mañana te presentare a tu nieto- la princesa levanta la cabeza de golpe viéndolo con los ojos como platos –el cual vino a esta tribu el día de hoy, pero debe descansar por su edad, mañana te llevare con él-

Dicho esto se quita el penacho de plumas de fénix y se acomoda sobre pieles dispuesto a dormir. La princesa sonríe levemente para luego ver a pipsqueak y abrazarlo tiernamente ilusionada por lo que podría pasar mañana –felicidades princesa-

-gracias… gracias-

* * *

-flashback-

La princesa luna vio como un pequeño potro caía a un barril de agua con manzanas flotando, enseguida fue a salvarlo sacándolo de debajo del agua con los dientes justo cuando llego Pinkie pie seguida de los otros niños del pueblo -¡AH, naimer moon devora a pipsqueak, todo el mundo a correr!- ante eso todos los niños dan un grito de terror y corren siguiendo a la pony rosa.

-¡auxilio mi lomo fue devorado!- grita el potro en los dientes de la princesa antes de ser soltado por ella y correr siguiendo a los demás.

-¡estas mintiendo tu lomo sigue entero y sin devorar niño ingrato!-

Después de eso todos sabemos lo que paso, pero hay algo que no.

Después de la celebración el potro y la princesa estaban sentados detrás de la estatua de su pasado oscuro viendo juntos a la luna, la princesa en un momento se voltea a pipsqueak sonriéndole mientras este seguía mirando el bello astro. Este se volteo también a la princesa quien era iluminada por la luz de la luna haciendo brillar más su melena que asemejaba al mismo firmamento nocturno.

Rápidamente la imaginación de la princesa bolo viendo al pequeño potro que era su primer admirador –_es tan linda, y cree que soy su princesa favorita, es tan puro, tierno e inocente que me darían ganas de poder besar sus suaves y jóvenes labio…. ¡pero que estoy pensando, es un potro solamente, eso es inmoral!-_

_-la princesa luna es la más hermosa pony que jamás allá visto en toda mi larga vida- _baja la cabeza con tristeza mirando a otra parte_ –pero de seguro tiene ya novio, alguien así siempre tienen-_

-jo.. Joven pipsqueak- dice la princesa algo nerviosa.

-si… si princesa luna- responde de igual manera.

-di... dime- mira a su derecha, al lado contrario donde estaba el pony –¿a… a ti te gusta alguien de tu clase o algo así?-

El potro le extraño la pregunta pero la contesto con normalidad –no realmente princesa-

-¡¿enserio?!- pregunto luna muy alegre poniendo su cara a centimitos de la de pipsqueak –ósea digo…- se separa una vez más –que… lástima que nadie te guste… e…- se sonroja mirando al frente –eres un potro muy atractivo y de seguro le encantarías a las yeguas-

Al volver a verlo este tenía la cabeza baja con melancolía –no realmente, a las chicas no les gusto porque dicen que soy muy infantil para mi edad- aprieta sus piernas con sus brazos quedando en posición fetal aun sentado -yo ni siquiera he dado mi primer bezo princesa-

-ah… pues- se sonroja aún más que antes –pu... pues si quieres podría ayudarte con eso- pipsqueak levanta la mirada a los ojos de luna a lo que esta la desvía de inmediato –e… eso si tu quieres y no tienes nada contra eso-

De golpe el potro se pone de pie completamente alegra –WOW, ¡eso sería genial princesa, de verdad eres mi favorita!, ¿pero donde conseguiremos a una potra que quiera besarme princesa?-

La princesa se soba la nuca con un casco mirando al lado contrario –pues….- de golpe se voltea besándolo en los labios a lo que este queda con los ojos como platos sin entender, pero al darse cuenta que la princesa lo estaba besando, al ver su rostro tan de cerca al zullo su corazón se alegro tanto que empezó a flotar del piso. Tan rápido como lo beso se separa de él aun mas sonrojada pero extraordinariamente feliz al sentir los suaves y jóvenes labios del potro –es… espero que no te molestara que yo te… besara-

El potro cayó al piso con corazones en sus ojos y el que tenía en el pecho latiéndole como si fuera a explotar. la princesa luna, una de las yeguas más hermosas de equestria y segunda más poderosa en esta le dio su primer beso, a él, quien esperaría algo así solo como fantasía de un niño que fantasea algo con alguien mayor…. ¡PERO SI SE LE CUMPLIO, LUNA LO ABIA BESADO JUSTO EN LOS LABIOS!.

La princesa no quería ver al potro a la cara esperando que él diera el siguiente paso para conquistarla como un gallardo galán que trata de conquistar a una princesa, encontrones cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, beso a un potro de menos de la mitad de la edad que ella representaba. Su nombre por el suelo, su reputación hecha añicos, su relación con su hermana con quien se acababa de reunir de seguro caería por el piso y tal vez la mande a arrestar cuando se entere.

Todos estos pensamientos de luna s vieron interrumpidos por la voz del potro –princesa- dijo débilmente a lo que luna se voltea apunto de disculparse con toda su fuerza –¿te gustaría ser mi novia?- pregunta con tanta inocencia que esta queda en tal shock que el raciocinio de alguien adulto siempre tendría y daría una respuesta madura para negarse.

Lo levanto de dejado de los brazos con sus cascos y emocionada dijo -si, si quiero- dicho esto lo abrazarlo contra su pecho mientras este corresponde el abrazo.

-fin flash back-

* * *

A la mañana siguiente:

Delgados rallos de sol caían en los ojos serrados de la princesa sacándola del mundo de los sueños, su dominio, la princesa lentamente abrió los ojos viendo al pequeño pip durmiendo aun entre sus brazos cubiertos ambos por una frazada del pueblo que los admitió como invitados.

Al ver a su amado entre sus brazos la princesa da una leve sonrisa y se apretuja mas a él para dormir más tiempo, pero una gran cantidad de murmullos fuera de la carpa llamo su atención, levanto la cabeza dándose cuenta que estaban ellos dos solos en el tipi.

Vio al potrillo una vez más y sonrió acercándosele. El pequeño potrillo dormía tranquilamente hasta que sintió algo en sus labios, algo suave y tibio unidos a ellos. Lentamente abrió los ojos encontrándose con el bello rostro de la princesa de sus sueños besándolo en los labios, este corresponde el beso en un bello momento entre ambos.

La princesa se separa parpadeándole coquetamente y sentándose para arreglar su crin con sus cascos –buen día princesa-

-buen día, creo que ya están todos en pie afuera- se pone a camina hasta ponerse delante de la entrada –(suspiro) ahora voy a recuperar a la familia que perdí…. Bueno ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?-

Sale finalmente del tipi encontrándose con una gran cantidad de jefes de grandes penachos ya entrados en edad que dejaron de murmullar apara ver a la princesa de la noche fijamente, la princesa se sintió muy nerviosa delante de los que sabia tenían un gran poder entre los salvajes… y eran unos 20 de ellos todos mirándola en un incomodo memento.

La princesa no savia que decir, savia que eran su descendencia, ¿pero como decírselos?-_hola soy la gobernante de la noche y la madre de los luna llena ¿me dan un abrazo hijos míos?-_ eso lo descarto de inmediato, tenía que pensar otra cosa.

Respira hondo y abre la boca lista para decir un gran discurso… justo en ese momento los lobos abren paso sorprendidos por quien venia detrás de ellos, ante esto la princesa sierra la boca y se queda con el casco en alto poniendo en pausa lo que estaba a punto de decir. De entre los lobos con grandes penachos sale uno todavía más viejo con un penacho tan largo que se arrastraba por el piso después de pasar sobre toda su espalda.

Lentamente la princesa de la noche baja su casco con la misma lentitud que el muy anciano lobo se le acercaba, ya frente a ella el lobo se la quedo mirando con una relajada cara sin expresión alguna en sus ojos grises que eran entrecerrados solo por las arrugas de sus cejas blancas como el resto de su cuerpo.

La princesa retrocedía su cabeza ya nerviosa, desvía la mirada varias veces pero el lobo la seguía viendo a la misma altura que tenia ella –al fin llegaste- dice el lobo con voz muy débil.

-¿Cómo dice?- pregunta la princesa mientras el lobo se voltea y le da la espalda.

-pueblo, un anciano va a hablar- dice el anciano sentándose delante de luna.

Ante sus palabras todos los jefes llaman a los miembros de esa tribu a su alrededor –un anciano va a hablar- les dicen a los otros lobos lo cuales les dicen a los que estaban más lejos dejando lo que hacían para reunirse en forma de media luna delante del tipi mirando al anciano sentado delante de este.

Ultima estrella hace una señal con la cabeza a la multitud a lo que varios lobos sacan de detrás de ellos unas ramas con el hocico y corren al anciano para dejarlas delante de él para después volver a la multitud. El anciano lobo saca dos piedras de su ropaje, las golpea entre si sacando unas chispas que empiezan a encender las ramas, deja las piedras en el suelo para después poner las manos delante del fuego encendiéndose.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta pipsqueak asomándose a la salida del tipi frotándose un ojo con el casco por el sueño, de repente el anciano levanta las patas superiores al cielo a lo que el fuego se eleva a una altura superior a la del lobo encendiendo todas las ramas. Por la sorpresa el potro da un pequeño grito y se esconde tras de luna quien lo abrazo para protegerlo.

Entre el humo se comienza a dibujar la luna mientras el anciano habla –hace mas de cien estaciones que los luna llena miramos a la luna recordando de dónde venimos, hace mas de cien estaciones que nuestros pelajes son blancos y nuestros ojos grises al absorber la esencia del mismo astro de la noche- en medio de la luna se dibuja la silueta de un cachorro de lobo –desde que nuestro ancestro "hijo de la luna" encontró su lugar y a un ser al quien amar todos sus descendientes descendemos de la luna- el fuego se apaga y el humo desaparece dejando a la vista una vez más al anciano –hace pocas estaciones que mi padre murió…. Pero ahora al fin, al fin la madre de todo el clan ha vuelto para tener lo que es suyo, mis hermanos…. Les presento a la princesa luna- se hace a un lado mostrando a la princesa luna que estaba sentada y lo ve apartándose para después ver a la gran cantidad de lobos viéndola –la madre de hijo de la luna, la yegua en la luna que adopto a nuestro antepasado durante su destierro de mil años-

Todos los apaches dieron un gran grito de alegría viendo a la pony quien se forzaba a sonreír mientras sudor corría por su frente nerviosa por recibir más aceptación que la que jamás había sido objeto, ni siquiera su hermana y mucho menos ella…. y no pensaba que vendrá de una tribu de salvajes que vivían en el bosque.

* * *

En menos de una hora estaban reunidos todos junto a la fogata bailando en forma ceremonial mientras que luna estaba sentada con última estrella a su izquierda y pip a su derecha. La princesa se sentía alegre viendo como "su descendencia" bailaba delante de ella, pero lo que más le emocionaba al punto casi de las lagrimas era el hecho de que fuera su descendencia, era su nieto el que estaba a su izquierda, eran sus bisnietos y tataranietos los que bailaban esa extraña danza delante de ella, la acogieron y la amaron desde el primer momento que llego mostrando el enorme corazón que tenían.

Pip estaba muy alegre por la felicidad de la princesa, pero se puso nervioso al notar que detrás de los jefes, que estaban en primera fila en el circulo, empezaban a llegar mas y mas lobos, cada vez que un grupo de lobos, lobas y cachorros llegaba se anunciaban aullando mientras caminaban entre los árboles y la que creía era la esposa de cada jefe pasaba delante de luna y le ponían ropas, penachos o collares de cuencas, tantas que al medio día la princesa apenas y podía mantenerse sentada en su lugar por el peso que tenia sobre los hombros y el cuello que la empujaban a caer acostada al piso sobre su estomago.

-¿princesa estas bien?- pregunta pip viendo como esta mostraba esfuerzo en su posición.

La princesa se voltea a él con las patas delanteras abiertas y mostrando los dientes en una sonrisa forzada tratando de mantener la imagen de la realeza y asiente lentamente –no te preocupes pequeño pip…. Estoy estupendamente- se voltea al anciano lobo a si izquierda con la misma cara –disculpe sabio jefe, ¿pero cuando termina esta ceremonia de bienvenida?-

Este contesta con su voz rasposa y anciana –tomando en cuenta que tienen darte la bienvenida todas las tribus luna llena yo diría…. que mañana en la tarde- luna lo queda mirando con los ojos como platos antes de que otra loba le pusiera otro collar de cuentas que la hace caer al piso –pero no me llames con tanta formalidad- le dice viéndola en el piso –llámame nieto, abuela-

Luna desde se piso se lo quedo mirando con ojos como platos, no sabía que decir ante eso, entre su confusión mental aparece sobre su cabeza el joven potro mirándola a los ojos -¡qué bien princesa, ya tienes una graaaaaaaan familia!-

Con la simpleza que da la mente de un niño luna sonríe y asiente mientras gira en el piso y mira a la tribu alegre viendo a los lobos que danzaban llenos de plumas y adornos –si…. La tengo-

* * *

Ambos ponies se quedaron en un tipi que fue uno de los regalos de los jefes, la tribu de algunos tipis ahora se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, todos pertenecientes a apaches luna llena que querían ver a la legendaria madre del fundador de su tribu y estirpe. Durante el día paseaba la princesa entre su nieto y el patriarca hablando de política y aprendiendo de su cultura mientras que pip jugaba con los cachorros. Durante la noche dormían ambos en el tipi abrazados pip y luna en el mismo saco de dormir.

Después de una semana en la tribu, una noche específicamente, luna abrazaba al potrillo en sueños enternecida por la presencia del primero que la quiso tal cual es, no por sus títulos. Así fue hasta que una para moviendo su hombro la despertó -¿Qué… que pasa?- pregunta con sueño abriendo los ojos.

A su lado estaba su nieto delante del patriarca –ven con nosotros, es importante- dicho esto ambos lobos se voltean y salen del tipi.

La princesa se puso de pie lentamente a lo que el potrillo despertó -¿(bostezo) Qué sucede luna?-

-no lo sé querido…. No lo sé- ambos siguieron al par de lobos por el bosque iluminado solo por la luna -¿A dónde vamos?-

-ya lo verá- dice el patriarca caminando delante de la princesa y detrás de última estrella –vamos a ver a alguien que tu conociste-

La princesa y el potro se miran entre sí sin entender hasta que ultima estrella rompió el silencio –llegamos- ambos ponies miraron adelante y se encontraron con un cementerio indio con cuerpos sobre estructuras de madera, cubiertos con pieles y otras tumbas con crucifijos de madera en el piso.

-por aquí- dijo el patriarca avanzando entre las tumbas, la princesa luna y pip avanzaron con algo de timidez en tan tétrico lugar, que el potro caminaba con los ojos serrados por el miedo siguiendo el sonido de los pasos de luna, la princesa miraba a todos lados viendo las tumbas, una llamo su atención llena de polvo y telas de arañas, era un crucifijo en el suyo con el nombre "roció matinal" tallado en el.

-aquí es- dice última estrella, luna se volteo a verlo y se impresiono al ver un gran tótem en forma de lobo con una media luna en la frente.

La princesa se lo quedo mirando sin entender -¿y que se supone que es esto?-

El muy anciano lobo puso una pata en el tótem acariciándolo con melancolía –la tumba de hijo de la luna-

La princesa se queda con los ojos como platos el tótem en memoria de su hijo, veja lentamente la vista hasta la base del tótem donde estaba de pie la última estrella de los hijos de de su hijo. Lagrimas empezaron a desbordarse por los ojos de la princesa viendo la espalda del lobo sentado entre el tótem y ella. El cachorro que conoció hace un siglo fue su hijo… su hijo separado de ella por su padre, su hijo quien no tenía a nadie sino a ella, el único en el mundo que la amo durante su destierro, su hijo…. Quien yacía ahí muerto.

Ante este pensamiento el corazón de la princesa conoció el verdadero dolor, dolor de una madre que vive para ver morir a su hijo único. Última estrella estaba con la cabeza baja ante el tótem que representaba a su padre, pero un ruido de algo cayendo detrás suya llama su atención. Al voltearse ve a la princesa sentada en el piso con una mirada completamente bacía y los ojos entrecerrados mirando al suelo debajo del tótem, los ojos de una alma a la que le han quitado cualquier cosa que le pudiera importar.

Luna estaba en shock, ya no pensaba en nada ni quería nada, solo pensaba en su cachorro adoptado que fue la única luz entre la oscuridad de esos tiempos oscuros y solitarios para ella, miraba el suelo de debajo del tótem sin un solo pensamiento en su mente traumada ni ningún sentimiento en su corazón roto. Después de perder a un hijo no hay nada más que se le pueda quitar a alguien, nada.

-¿princesa luna estas bien?- pregunta el pequeño pip moviendo a la princesa con sus cascos -¿princesa?-

-déjala- dice el patriarca haciéndolo a un lado con una pata –necesita un tiempo a solas- el potro lo vio y luego vio a luna, asintió y se marcho junto con ambos lobos quedando la princesa sola para digerir ese dolor.

El amanecer estaba cercano y la princesa estaba costada en el suelo ya quedándose dormida, el dolor la avía dejado exhausta pero seguía viendo el tótem, sus ojos se iban cerrando mientras parpadeaba tratando de mantenerlos abiertos un tiempo más, pero el cansancio era mucho.

Abrió los ojos del todo encontrándose en el cementerio iluminado total mente –ya amaneció- de la princesa mirando al cielo, pero grande su sorpresa al ver que las estrellas estaba aun ahí y la luna iluminaba el cementerio como si de un proyector se tratase –yo no hice que hiciera eso- dice impresionada.

-pero yo si- escucha delante suyo una voz muy anciana, baja la mirada y ve como del tótem empieza a salir un lobo blanco completamente transparente vestido con un penacho de plumas de fénix, ropas étnicas muy elegantes y una roca blanca en su cuello –al fin volviste por mi- dice el lobo volviéndose solido.

La princesa se quedo muda, era el lobo de la foto de su escritorio, lentamente se puso de pie y camino a él. Ya delante suyo le paso un casco por los labios viendo sus colmillos aun con una cara de sorpresa total, su respiración era ahitada mientras con su magia le quita el penacho para verlo de frente más completo, pasa un casco por el cuello del can más grande que ella viendo la roca que tenía en el cuello…. La cual era una roca lunar.

Finalmente lo quedo mirando a sus ojos grises mientras lentamente pasaba las brazos sobre el cuello del lobo abrazándolo tiernamente, el lobo correspondió el abrazo con suavidad mientras el corazón de la princesa se desbordaba de alegría en forma de lagrimas que caían en la espalda del lobo –te extrañe hijo mío- dice conmovida la princesa.

-y yo a ti madre- contesta el lobo también llorando. Ambos se quedaron ahí un buen rato abrazados hasta que comenzaron a hablar, cada uno contaba cómo fue su vida hasta ese momento, en caso del lobo era muchísimo mas que contar ya que vivió mas de cien años y la princesa no hace mucho que fue liberada.

* * *

-¿y cómo te fue con esa loba hijo mío?- pregunta la princesa sentada en el piso haciéndole una transa en el cabello a su hijo quien estaba acostado delante de ella.

-me case con ella y tuvimos muchas camadas, te hubiera encantado verlos madre, todos blancos como la luna. Ahora dime como te llevas con tu hermana-

-es la luz de mi vida y la que me mantiene en pie cuando me siento triste- dice la princesa antes de volar al lado contrario del lobo para hacerle otra trenza de ese lado de la cabeza.

-madre…. ¿sabes que mi hora llego hace muchas estaciones cierto?- la princesa deja de a trenzar al escuchar esto –el gran espíritu me ha permitido venir a verte ya que tu demoraras mucho en llegar a sus tierras- se pone de pie viéndola a los ojos –pero quiero que sepas dos cosas…. La primera es que tienes una gran familia, mi descendencia es la tuya, es aquello que yo deje en este mundo lo que los hace tu descendencia. Lo segundo…- le pone una pata en el pecho –no dejes que las imágenes te quiten tiempo con aquellos que amas, si hubieras sido liberada antes de todas formas yo hubiera muerto y tu hubieras seguido-

La princesa lo miraba sin entender -¿a qué te refieres con todo eso?-

-lo primero- se voltea a la aldea –es que tú tienes una familia…. Una gran y enorme familia- la princesa mira a la aldea recordando como la trataron y viendo a su hijo recuerda que el si es su hijo, y ellos por lo tanto son su descendencia y sonríe ante esta revelación mientras derrama una lagrima –lo segundo- se voltea a ella –es que tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para ti y muy poco para los demás- acerca su rostro a ella –aquello que vayas a hacer hazlo ahora, por favor no esperes-

Luna se pone un casco en el corazón y medita sobre sus palabras, solo una imagen aparece en su mente a lo que abre los ojos sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer –gracias…- pone el otro casco en la cara del can mientras aun conservaba el otro en su propio pecho –y cuidare a tu, nuestra familia hijo mío-

Hijo de la luna sonríe y acaricia su cabeza contra la de su madre adoptiva –gracias madre- sonriendo camina hacia atrás en dirección al tótem mientras su vuelve transparente y el penacho aparece en su cabeza –adiós madre, te estaré esperando… te amo-

Luna se pone en pie estirando un casco al lobo que desaparecía, pero antes de decir cualquier cosa sonrió, se puso un caco en el pecho y luego lo estiro una vez más agitándolo en señal de despedida –adiós hijo mío, nos veremos algún día… te amo- termina ya en lagrimas.

Mientras el lobo desaparecía la ve por última vez sonriendo –espere durante toda mi vida escucharte decir eso- dice en un eco antes de desaparecer y que la luz de la luna dejara de proyectarse sobre el cementerio e ilumina todo el cielo.

La princesa de la noche cierra los ojos sonriendo dejando que la briza mueva su crin ya en paz consigo misma y con el corazón mas hinchado que nunca, "que tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para ti y muy poco para los demás" retumba en su cabeza. Abre los ojos aun sonriendo antes de voltearse a la tribu y caminar a ella, aun había algo que tenía que hacer, tiempo que no quería perder con alguien muy especial para ella.

Pip estaba preocupado por la princesa, estaba sentado en el saco de dormir viendo a la fogata que había dentro del tipi, desde afuera el patriarca veía su silueta mientras leía un viejo libro negro de cubierta dañina, levantaba la vista cada cierto tiempo, pero entre tantas veces que lo hacía vio a la princesa luna entrando al tipi, se quedo mirando como la silueta del potro salto a abrazar a la de luna, como esta lo bajo y luego se agachaba a hablar con él unos momentos bajando la cabeza para estar a su altura para después de un rato verla como se inclinaba solemnemente ante el potro diciéndole unas palabras a las que este término sin saber que decir.

* * *

Una semana después.

El patriarca estaba con el mismo penacho de plumas de fénix que uso hijo de la luna cuando fue patriarca, el libro negro en las patas y sentado delante de donde una gran cantidad de lobos tenía el paso abierto a alguien, los jefes estaban en primera fila y para atrás y los lados era un verdadero mar de color blanco.

El pequeño pipsqueak estaba parado delante del patriarca vestido con prendas étnicas de los apaches y un penacho que le quedaba muy grande, pero no le importaba ya que en ese día cumplía su más grande sueño, el cual solo adornaba su cabeza como una simple fantasía pero ahora se hacía realidad.

Todos los lobos se voltearon al lado contrario de donde estaba el potro sonriendo emocionados mientras que una que otra loba lloraba... al igual que muchos guerreros. El potro se volteo y los ojos se le iluminaron al ver a la princesa luna quien traía un vestido largo del color de su pelaje con puntos brillantes simbolizando estrellas en el firmamento mientras que un velo transparente del mismo color le caía en la cabeza.

Era llevada por su nieto última estrella hasta la presencia de pip donde el lobo la vio por última vez –sé que mi padre estaría feliz de estar aquí este día- dice el lobo tomándola de los hombros a lo que luna le pony un casco en una pata.

-lo se... créeme que lo se- dicho esto el lobo toma su posición en la ceremonia y la princesa avanza hasta ponerse a la izquierda de pipsqueak mirando al patriarca.

-hermanos- dice el anciano con el libro cerrado levantando ambas patas –nos hemos reunido hoy aquí, ante la presencia de Dios en su creación más pura que es la naturaleza, para unir en sagrado matrimonio al pony pipsqueak y a la princesa luna- ambos se miran sonrojados –si alguien tiene un motivo por el cual estos dos no deban unirse, que hable ahora o calle para siempre- todos guardaron silencio, solo se escucho un aullido a lo lejos el cual fue callado después de que alguien gritara "¡cállate!" –Pipsqueak- el pony se pone serio viendo al patriarca y sacerdote –¿aceptas a esta pony como tu fiel y amada esposa, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza en la pobreza, para amarla y respetarla, hasta que la muerte los separe?-

El pony ve a la pony sonriéndole casi hasta las lagrimas mientras esta si se veía que bajo su velo corrían lagrimas de alegría mientras dice asintiendo con seguridad –acepto-

-y tú, princesa luna, ¿aceptas a este pony como tú fiel y amado esposo, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza en la pobreza, para amarlo y respetarlo, hasta que la muerte los separe?-

Luna asiente con energía sonriendo lo mas que podía –si, acepto, acepto- dice completamente emocionada.

-entonces por el poder que me es otorgado por Dios nuestro señor creador del cielo y la tierra…. Y la tradición apache que permite el matrimonio de infantes, los declaro en este día marido y yegua. Puede bezar a la yegua-

Luna se agacha al rostro del potro quien le mueve el velo para terminar en un tierno beso, tan tierno como el primero. Ante esto todos los apaches dan un gran grito de alegría golpeando el piso con fuerza con sus patas haciendo temblar por la gran cantidad de lobos que había.

Hicieron festejos durante todo el día, pero solo quedaba un problema…. La noche de bodas, los apaches tenían por costumbre quedarse afuera del tipi de los recién casados hasta que estos entraran en él, justo lo que hicieron.

Luna y pip ya estaban cansados por el largo día y se pusieron de pie para irse a su tipi, al notar esto todos los lobos los siguieron y como eran tan silenciosos la princesa y el ahora príncipe no se dieron cuanta hasta que estaban en la puerta de este –HA- grita el potro al darse vuelta y ver a todos los lobos viéndolos a unos metros.

La princesa se puso roja hasta las orejas –ya pueden irse a seguir celebrando- dice tratando de alejarlos un poco.

-¡primero entren al tipi!- grita una voz entre la multitud.

Sin entender la princesa entra el tipi después del potro y sella la entrada con su magia, satisfechos los lobos se voltean y van a sus propios tipis a dormir. Esa noche fue completamente normal para los casados, luna ya con la mente y el corazón mas despejados y tranquilos solo se acostó abrazando a su nuevo esposo y se durmieron expresando su amor con un simple abrazo.

* * *

Ya paso un mes desde que luna llego a las tierras de los apaches y claro que estaba feliz con ellos, pero ya era hora de que volviera a casa y ese pensamiento la ponía triste, el dejar a la familia que acababa de encontrar, finalmente se decidió a hacer algo en respecto a eso.

El patriarca hablaba fuera de su tipi con el recién llegado jefe Gerónimo que llegaba de las tierras heladas del sur donde paso todo el invierno con el príncipe de la zona helada –¿y dices que así obtuvo su cuite mark?- pregunta el patriarca al jefe mientras la princesa se les acercaba.

-así es mi viejo amigo me impresiono su habilidad con el arco y si no fuera por eso me uniera…-

-disculpe- dice la princesa luna interrumpiendo –solicito una audiencia con el patriarca- el patriarca asiente al jefe y camina alejándose de él caminando a un lado de una.

-¿Qué es tan importante su alteza?- Pregunta el patriarca aun caminando.

-pues… ya es hora de que vuelva a Canterlot para cumplir mis deberes reales-

-pues ha sido un verdadero placer hablar con usted para aun mentar las relaciones entre equestria y la federación tribal…. Sobre todo lo de aclarar bien los límites territoriales- termina riendo.

La princesa se pone nerviosa para decir lo siguiente –si… pues…. Me gustaría que algunos de ustedes fueran conmigo ¡para el trato político solamente!- termina justificándose.

El anciano patriarca se volteo y la vio sonriendo deteniéndose –y supongo que ya tienes elegidos a los que la acompañaran majestad- dice sonriendo a lo que la princesa se sonroja.

-pu… pues e echo u… una lista de lo… los más apropiados para las situaciones políticas entre ambos estados y… situaciones de comercio y…- se calla al tener la pata del patriarca en su hombro.

-puedes llevarte a la familia que quieras contigo- la suelta y mira al cielo –tienes el derecho a reclamar a tu descendencia- voltea a verla –solo espero que no lleves mas de los que caben en Canterlot- termina con una sonrisa.

* * *

En el ya reparado zepelín, gracias a la magia de la princesa, esta misma estaba sentada en la zona de los pasajeros entre los muchos jefes que fueron con ella, los cuales eran sus bisnietos y solo última estrella era su nieto –ahora entiendo porque te llaman última estrella- dice la princesa luna.

-sí, porque soy el último hijo de hijo de la luna, por eso cuando mi padre me puso mi nombre al ser el chaman más poderoso que ha existido mi nombre no podría ser más preciso-

-bien… espero les guste…. Canterlot- la princesa se puso triste de repente.

-¿Qué pasa abuela?-

La princesa desvía la mirada –so… solo estoy preocupada por el estado de Canterlot, mi hermana me mando un mensaje diciendo que…- es callada al ser acariciada su mejilla por la del anciano.

-no te preocupes abuela- la mira a los ojos –nos tienes a nosotros- la princesa ve que los lobos detrás de su nieto le sonreían, se voltea a todas partes viendo como todos los jefes le sonreían con el mismo corazón demostrando que estaban con ella. Luna cerró los ojos con confianza y asintió –lo sé…- La misma noche en que llegaron los lobos se establecieron en el patio privado del castillo levantando sus tipis sobre el pasto verde.

* * *

Cuando la princesa celestia despertó la mañana siguiente a la llegada de su hermana sin abarse enterado, la reconstrucción de Canterlot era un tema muy agotador para quien dirigía todas las obras sin tener a su hermana ayudándola a administrar la economía y encontrando recursos para las obras. Ese día no sería diferente, se puso de pie muy cansada sabiendo que ese día seria lo más agotador de su reinado, al igual que el anterior y el anterior.

Se estiro en su cama y volvió a la normalidad –si tengo otro día agotador al menos daré un paseo por el jardín- dicho esto se pone en pie y con su magia se puso las joyas reales para ponerse a caminar. Llego a la salida trasera donde cerró los ojos, estiro las alas y el cuello mientras sonreirá y respiraba profundamente.

Bajo la cabeza sonriendo y abriendo los ojos encontrándose con gran cantidad de tipis, borro su sonrisa y levanto una ceja sin entender que pasaba. Cuando de repente es abrazada por su hermana.

-¡celestia! Digo- se suelta y vuelve a estar normal –un placer verte una vez más hermana-

Celestia le sonríe y la abraza con sus alas –me alegra verte luna- esta corresponde el abrazo mientras celestia abre los ojos y se encuentra con ultima estrella parado detrás de luna, la monarca del sol se separo del abrazo sonriendo mientras veía al lobo –y supongo que usted debe ser un dignatario enviado por el patriarca ¿no?-

Luna camino hacia atrás hasta ponerse a un lado del lobo –no mi querida hermana- levanta un casco mostrando su palma a un lado del lobo –te presento a última estrella…. mi nieto- celestia puso una cara de sorpresa que valdría un millón de bits si alguien le sacara una foto y la vendiera a una de las revistas de Canterlot.

* * *

En menos de un mes Canterlot estaba reconstruido y una mayor cantidad de tipis estaban en el patio del castillo, el cual fue acondicionado para que cupieran más familiares de la princesa luna. Una noche la princesa estaba viendo desde el telescopio de una de las torres de Canterlot vigilando la noche, pero su vista de desvió para ver a los lobos que se calentaban alrededor de una fogata o dormían al intemperie por el cálido clima manipulado por los ponies.

Luna sonrió al verlos, pero una voz salió de sus pies -¿Cuánto tiempo más tienes que estar aquí luna?- era pip el que le hablaba acostado en el piso, su matrimonio seguía en secreto paro tomaban cualquier excusa para estar juntos la mayor parte del tiempo.

-tranquilo querido, solo una última ojeada y nos vamos a dormir-

-¿tan temprano?, esperaba que fueras a oírnos aullar- ambos se voltearon y vieron a última estrella entrando por la puerta.

-bienvenido nieto pasa y siéntete cómodo- se voltea y sigue vigilando la noche.

El lobo se pone a la derecha de luna apoyándose contra la baranda –dime abuela, ¿estás en paz ahora?-

Luna se voltea a verlo sonriéndole tiernamente, luego se voltea a pip con la misma cara y lo levanta con su magia a la altura de su rostro para poder abrazarlo con el brazo izquierdo y al lobo con el derecho –claro que si (suspiro) ahora si estoy feliz ahora entre un amor viejo y un amor nuevo no podría ser más feliz- ambos machos se miran entre si y se sonríen, la princesa los suelta y mira a la luna –además…. El porvenir nos espera mientras la luna siga brillando-

Pipsqueak, al potro que fue el primer pony en aceptarla después de su destierro y ahora era el esposo de la princesa de la noche. El anciano jefe "ultima estrella", ultimo hijo vivo del hijo adoptivo de la princesa luna. Y finalmente, pero no menos importante, la princesa luna, monarca de la noche, quien fue desterrada por la maldad que se apodero de ella y vuelta buena después de mil años de destierro miraban a la brillante luna llena que los iluminaba con su fulgor feliz de que al fin todo estuviera en su lugar alrededor de la princesa que hace posible que la vean cada noche.


End file.
